An Interesting semester
by SpinningMelody
Summary: This pretty much follows the story from the demo visual novel with some of my own stuff added expect what is this, every bird now seems to be a human. (I'm real bad at making summaries. Reveiws are always welcome.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Honestly don't know why I'm making this kind of fan fiction from this visual novel (if you want to call it that.) But with this kind of weirdness I'm adding in this one is where all the bird's in Hatoful boyfriend are in an alternate world where they have become the human versions of themselves while the main character girl still remains a human. So shall we get this started? Reviews are always appreciated._

I applied at St. Pigonations for reasons of my own and please do not ask me why I wanted to go to this school, there is a long reason behind it and I would rather not discuss about it. I was going into the sophomore class and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach from being so nervous like I always did the new semester of each year.  
"Ahhh Tousaka!"  
I froze as I looked back seeing it was none other than my dear friend Ryouta; we had been friends ever since I entered this school. Though when I saw him he was now a human! Was I dreaming? I mean the last time I saw him he was a pigeon that was a bluish green color, but now he was about as tall as me with blue hair and pale complexion. I almost blushed from how good looking he was as my words stammered out.  
"R-Ryouta y-you're a human!"  
"I know I don't understand how it happened, but it seems all of us birds are now just like you. It's kind of weird."  
I nodded my head still thinking that I must be in some kind of dream that I somewhat didn't want to wake up from, I mean now if I wanted to confess my love this year to someone I had a crush on it wouldn't look so weird if we were dating. The bell rang as Ryouta grabbed onto my hand pulling me through the school, we walked into our new class 2-3. I looked all around the classroom seeing all the bird's that were now humans, I rubbed my eyes a few times sitting down on my desk closing my eyes not wanting to see this anymore.  
"Good morning every one, did you all have a good vacation? I will be your homeroom teacher Kazuaki Nanaki...ZZZZ"  
"Sir wake up its homeroom!"  
Ryouta yelled as the teacher woke up. He was a pale looking male with medium blond hair that was kind of curly with a cream color scarf around his neck as I wondered why he would have that on when it was pretty much summer time.  
"It's a little warm in here isn't it?"  
"Probably cause the scarf you are wearing."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I mumbled to myself lightly before covering my hands into my arms closing my eyes, I didn't get too much sleep the night before as I seemed to always get that way before school starts again and plus I wasn't tired, the teacher apologized as he told us that we are having a transfer student as that perked my interest since I wonder what kind of person he would look like as he slowly walked into the room. I had to hold back my laughter as he looked someone that came out of a picture book just with a snobby attitude, he was dressed in bluish prince attire and he had a light blue hair that matched his attire.

"Why must I introduce myself to such commoners? I have no need to make friends."

Did he just call of us commoners? So we get a snobby aristracrat, oh just what we need.

"Well I guess that's that."

"Sir he needs to introduce himself!"

Ryouta protested as the teacher looked from the student and looked over to Ryouta as he shrugged his shoulders as he didn't I think himself knew how to reply.

"But he doesn't want to introduce himself though..."

"Sir we just can't let the system fall through, who knows what will happen if we don't have him introduce himself!"

I stood up from my desk my hands firmly on the sides. Everyone now was staring at me even the new student, this was well kind of out of character since when did I even care about introducing yourself? Hell when I first came here I didn't even want to say my name as well as the teacher sighed.

"Well we can't have that happen, can you at least please say your name then?"

"...Shirogane Le Bel Sakuya."

_:: So he really is a noble bird, or should I say human? ::_

As I thought to myself, yet he didn't need to have that kind of attitude being in school. Since no one would have wanted to be his friend if he went around like that. Yet I hoped me and him could maybe try to be friends if we could, as Sakuya sits down at his desk he shoot's a cold glare over to me and Ryouta making me think that the idea of us being friends might have just slid down the drain. Soon the bell rang for it to be lunch as I walked for the cafeteria wondering what kind of food they would be serving, but first I had some book's I checked out over the break and I really needed to return them. As I walked through the library I noticed there was no one in sight, not even anyone at the desk as I decided to call out.

"Is anyone here?"

No one replied, yet I jumped some seeing the reception lady as she told me to keep my voice down. I apologized wondering when did she appear but I ignored it, I noticed someone across the room not that far from me. It was a boy, or was it a girl? It was kind of hard to tell from the distance away we were as they made their way over to me standing now right in front of me.

"Ummm can I help you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"..."

I realized now that the person was a boy, but not someone I knew as he looked away from me. I tilted my head as I blinked some as I tried to figure out what he wanted.

"Not really..."

Not really, what's that supposed to mean? I spoke it through my head as I noticed he was looking to me well he was more looking to the book's that were in my small arms.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't want anything to do with you. But I'm more interested in the things that you are holding."

As he looked over to the desk trying to hint and tell me to return them now yet even though when he spoke it was with a sad quite tone even though the last thing he said was kind of not nice, but I ignored that thinking he must not talk with people really.

"Oh I'm sorry; I couldn't even finish them ha-ha. They were a little too dense for me. Were you waiting for these all summer?"

He looked away from me now slowly returning to his books I wondered did I say something rude or something that offended him.

"I'm Hiyoko Tousaka, a sophomore. What about you?"

"..."

"Your?"

"...Na...Fujishiro Nageki. Freshman."

he looked from his book some to me I smiled lightly hoping that it wouldn't have scared him as even in his facial expression he seemed as a shy type yet with his haircut he could be mistaken as a girl. As his reddish eyes made him look good with that green hair of his. Ah what am I saying! I been thinking everyone has been looking good gwah what in the world is going on.

"Leave me alone..."

He started reading his book again.

"Okay then, sorry to have bothered you."

Today has just been eventful today hasn't it? Now that is done and over with I think it would be best to return to class, w-wait isn't that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I was right it's Sakuya and isn't he with Yuuya I wonder what they're talking about?"  
I leaned against the wall hidden opposite to them as it sounded like they were arguing over how they were not supposed to talk to one another since it was Sakuya's orders or well its how it sounded. Seesh the guy was even cruel to his own family members it was kind of sad to be honest. As Sakuya walked away from him I walked from the wall hoping I wouldn't have been noticed yet I was like as if he knew I had overheard there conversation.  
"Ah are you a friend of my brother's?"  
"I-I-I-I-I-I'm sorry please forgive me."  
"Ah it is quite alright their Mon Amie nothing Yuuya cannot handle there my little chick a dee."  
Did he just call me a chick a dee? Oh dear bother did he talk like this to every girl he ever met in this school or anywhere for that matter?  
"You're Tousaka from class 3-2 aren't you?"  
"H-How did you know that?!"  
"I know every single girl here in this school. An well before this morning you were the only human girl in this school."  
"Y-yeah that is true. But now it seems every birdie here is a human now for some reason."  
"Does it bother you?"  
"No it doesn't not at all kind of strange since I'm so used to everything else but it's nice and interesting."  
"Indeed, but I must head off farewell Mon Aime~"  
He walked past me. I watched him go as Yuuya was well interesting looking at a human he had blue hair just like Sakuya but normal clothes but for some reason he had some girl hair clips in his hair witch truthfully suited him and glasses that just made him look perfect. Ugh I just yeah I'm heading back to homeroom now and maybe sleep through the rest of the day this change is becoming too much, it's like every male now in my school is extremely attractive like a dating sim I used to play all the time back in middle school. As I walked in it seemed not everyone was in here and Mr. Nanaki was dozed off in his chair as I decided to take a nap at my desk. As I woke up I looked around noticing that Ryouta was no longer in the room as I walked over to Mr. Nanaki's desk, he looked up to me as I smiled kindly.  
"Mr. Nanaki, do you know were Ryouta went?"  
"He said that he was going to go to the infirmary. Maybe you should go there to see if he's still there?"  
I nodded waving the teacher off as I walked down the halls, though come to mention it Ryouta did always have a weak stomach. I guess checking the infirmary wouldn't hurt, just to see if he is alright. I opened the sliding door as I stepped in looking around.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Excuse me, is anyone here?"  
"Hmmm no birdie, I mean nobody is here?"  
Plus there is also no one sleeping behind the curtains, and even the doctor isn't even in the room, here either.  
"Ryouta"  
I called out just to make sure he wasn't actually here, though I got no response but pure silence.  
"Weird, I wonder if he went home already?"  
I do feel a little nervous poking around this empty room; it kind of gives me the creeps. Though come to think of it, I haven't been in here before. Unlike Ryouta I'm extremely healthy.  
"Oh wow they got all kinds of drugs in here!"  
I turned around seeing a glass medicine cabinet of all sorts of bottles, for some reason I was quite interested in this stuff though I had no idea what they were.  
"Ethylper, tri-fe, lucio benzene. What do these things even do?"  
"Would you care to find out miss?"  
I turned around hearing a male's voice as I saw that it was none other than the schools doctor, I stumbled almost falling over landing on my butt.  
"Oh, Doctor!"  
"I could feed you all sorts of things, if you want. Hmmmm?"  
"Oh no thank you, I'm quite alright."  
I stared into his violet colored eyes that were behind his red colored glasses, his name was Iwamine Shuu, or more known as the school's doctor. He's rather creepy in person and I heard he has a bad reputation among the student body. Everybody knows that just talking to him could give you some kind of horrible disease, or even worse. Though come to mention it, I didn't even hear him come into the room. Is he a ninja doctor?!  
"Well, you don't look like you need to be in here. Did you need something?"  
"Oh ummm I heard that Ryouta Kawari from classroom 2-3 was supposed to be in here. So I thought I would come see how he was feeling."  
It looked like the doctor thought for a few moments, that or he was just trying to be dramatic with his creepy persona.  
"Him, I haven't seen him."  
"But..."  
"Are you sure he was coming here? Or maybe you happened to arrive before he did."  
I did come straight here from class. Maybe he went to the bathroom or something? I snapped out of my train of thought hearing the doctor speak once more.  
"I would love to have you wait here though. Hohohoho"  
Do I really want to be in this room alone with this creepy doctor, I mean who knows he could drug me with what's in those medicine cabinets, I looked back to the doctor smiling softly as I shook my head.  
"No thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I soon turned and bolted from the door, I panted as I stopped in the hallway leaning against the wall. Maybe Ryouta had already gone home, though what do I do now? Oh that's right. I never got around to joining a club last year. Maybe I shall go look at some of my options this year. I think they were some sports and bird watching. I shivered at the thought of it, I mean wouldn't that be like stalking? I checked that off my list right off the bat. But I guess I will go take a look at what the track team has to offer. I walked outside onto the track team as I looked for the team caption as I noticed that the large human bird from class having a hissy fit.  
"Coo, coo! This is no pudding for a man! Coo! Okosan rejects it! It is a lie! A falsification!"  
Is he dancing on squished pudding? As I walked closer my assumption was right, he was indeed dancing on pudding. I stood next to him looking from the squished food.  
"Hey, that's not really nice to the pudding you know."  
Closer inspection of him was even worse, the least attractive bird human thing I have seen. Though I heard when he was bird he was a fantail pigeon well I think. Either way he is hyper as hell.  
"Coo! Okosan has suffered a deception most vile! A wretched betrayal!"  
"You were deceived?"  
"Cooo! But this is no pudding! Ousted, scorned, betrayed! Dragged into the streets and abused by those he trusted best!"  
I sighed rubbing my temples as he was honestly giving me a headache, I mean this was normal store-bought pudding. Plus why in the world was he still cooing like he was still a bird?  
"What in the world is wrong with it?"  
"Coo, Coo! Spare the jests, young lady!"  
I stared at him before being slapped over and over by his hands; I covered my face as he shouted loudly.  
"Okosan used HAND ATTACK! It was supper effective! Cooo! They'll rue the day the crossed Okosan! He'll have them flayed, hanged, and ruined at dawn! Oh he will!"  
As I fought off his hands he speeded off from where he we were standing as he shouted loud enough that everyone would be able to hear him.  
"Coo! Okosan must train to achieve true pudding, farewell!"  
And just like that he was gone, to be honest he was a good runner and all though what does pudding have to do with the track team?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

And so that ended my first day back at St. Pigonations for the second semester, and boy was it one eventful day that I will never forget. Though it still feels like I'm in some kind of weird dream and that I would be waking up any moment from, though as I laid down in my small cave for bed I knew I wasn't and I would have to learn to get used to all these birds that have taken over as humans just like how it used to be. I awoke the next morning as the sun softly gleamed into my cave as I got myself up brushing my long brown locks dressing myself in my school attire and rushing out of the cave and through the woods heading to school once more.  
"Maybe I can get used to all this, I mean I can finally confess to someone if I finally develop feelings this year. So you can do this Tousaka!"  
I encouraged myself in my head as I made it to school, I made it into the classroom right as the bell rang as making my way to my desk. Class was normal though today Mr. Nanaki had an announcement to make.  
"Err; I think we want to choose the class council today. As you know this school doesn't require its students to join any club. But if you want to you can, but if you don't then you're free to head home afterschool."  
The class was in a loud chatter of students talking about what they were going to do as Okosan loudly spoke like always it seemed.  
"Coo! Okosan has only time for the tack team."  
Yeah and squishing store bought pudding as well, as a small chuckle escaped from my small lips as the teacher nodded.  
"Well that's good, what about your plans Shirogane?"  
"A foolish question. I already hold a position here at this school."  
"Oh yes that's right, you became student president when you were admitted into the school."  
I grunted some at the words being spoken as I decided to interrupt the conversation.  
"Nepotism, ho! Don't we even get a vote!?"  
Though my words seemed to be ignored by the others, I accepted it as I slumped back into my chair hoping that this day could go by quicker as Ryouta finally spoke saying what he wanted to do.  
"Well just coming to school is enough for me, so I don't think I will be joining anything this year."  
"Don't you have to take care of your mother on your own, and all.."  
I cut off before I spoke anymore, I didn't want to make him think about that kind of stuff when he could have some moments of fun at school. Though what should I do this year, since I obviously don't want to go home back to that boring old cave.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I looked down to the flyer that we were all given at the beginning of the day as I looked at my choices thinking witch would be best.  
"If I choose the council I would be stuck with that aristocrat Shirogane and I don't want to be stuck with Okosan in the track team, which would be a pure nightmare. I feel like if I join the infirmary that doctor is going to try and use me as his test subject, and there was also working in the empty libary. Hmm maybe working in the council wouldn't be to bad, I mean maybe Shirogane isn't that bad.  
As my thoughts filled my head, as I marked down the council option smiling in content. I passed my paper up to the front of the room the end of class. Mr. Nanaki looked around making sure that everyone had passed up there club worksheet submission.  
"That's everyone, isn't? Have fun today."  
As we soon started off into math class, though it mostly consisted of Mr. Nanaki falling asleep half way through the lesson and the rest of us talking. I guess he really gets worn out during the hot seasons, poor guy. Though I went back to working on the math homework already feeling like I got smarter. As the end of the day bell rung though the school I packed everything in my school bag as I waved off to Ryouta, he smiled back to me as I rushed out of the classroom. Walking to the council room I tried to think what was it that we would even be doing for the school. And since we skipped the whole voting process, I think its only me and Sakuya. Anyways, he called me to a council meeting of off to the room I go.  
"This looks like a CEO office!"  
"Well naturally, do you honestly think I would have anything less?"  
Sakuya spoke as he was already in the room behind a fancy looking desk, I was amazed by the sights I was seeing. I mean who knew that the school would allow a simple classroom to be turned into something so darn fancy. As I stained a smile on my face looking to him.  
"Hi Sakuya. So, did you have this all done?"  
"Well of course, before it suited filthy rabbits more than it would have suited us."  
Geeze well isn't this guy man of the year, I scuffed some though to be honest it did at least look nice.  
"Have you decided what position you shall be taking?"  
"Really, I get to choose?"  
"Who is there to choose for you? Dumb Japanese..."  
"Wait, arn't you Japanese yourself Sakuya?"  
"Do not mock me! I am French."  
Hmmm so he's a french noblebir...I mean nobelmen, that is pretty interesting. Well I guess I got to figure out now where i'm going to be standing as in this council that feels all rigged with only our say.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"I think I shall take the position as vice president."

"Oh, you wish to be my right wing? Hahaha. You have some nerve, I like that."

Oh dear, I think I have just bonded with him. And he looks pretty darn happy right now as well. So just like that I had now became friends with the rich school president.

"Ahhh, sitting at home is so relaxing."

As I prepared to go to sleep I remembered that tomorrow is the class hike that we planned at the beginning of the year. Should I prepare anything for it? We shouldn't be going too far, so I don't really think I should have to. Well, I think a good bowel of udon noodles well be good tonight and a good night's rest.

Right as I got into class we soon marched out and was soon off on our hike, everyone was happily talking to their friends as we finally decided to take a break. We had all decided to relax before the long walk back, some ate lunches they made though I looked around I wondered who I was going to be sitting with. So I decided to make my way over to where Mr. Nanaki sat.

"Hmmm? What is it Tousaka? Break time isn't over yet."

I sat down next to him looking to him as I wondered was it weird that I decided to sit with our teacher, but I ignored that thought as I just kindly smiled turning red a little.

"Ummm I just wanted to talk to you, Mr. Nanaki."

"To me? But your friends are all over there. Why don't you want to talk to them?"

"Do you not want to have some company and talk with me sir?"

"No, that's not what I meant. You're a funny...girl...Tousaka...zzzzz."

"Wait no, we haven't even said anything yet!"

And so I guess talking with Mr. Nanaki was a failed effort. So I decided to take a nap just like he did, no matter how weird it looked me sleeping next to him. Though with all his sleeping I do hope he isn't sick and he is well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The days went by rather quickly and we soon were now close to the sports festival, something I was never to found of that much. Though the class was in chatter about what everyone was going to do as Mr. Nanaki spoke over us, well more just spoke in his normal soft soothing voice.

"Err, as you all know the sports festival is right around the corner. Everyone please think about what you are going to be doing this year."

"Hmmm sports festival already?"

"Member if it happened during the fall time it would interfere with the cultural festival, so that's why it's always in May of ever year."  
That's right, how could I have spaced out of something so obvious. I guess this new lifestyle has made my mind go crazy forgetting all the festival locations.

"Hey, what are you going to be doing this year Ryouta?"

"Hmm I haven't really decided, though I'm probably going to be doing the three-legged race. Somebody's got to do it."

"Coo! Okosan will handle the marathon, oh indeed he will."

I'm not too surprised with that, and I bet he wouldn't have too much trouble with it since it seems he has so much stamina from what I have seen and he must have since he's the track caption and all.

"Sakuya what about you?"

"You can't honestly think I would be running in some kind of race, can you?"

"Well is there a kind of sport you could do that doesn't involve running?"

"Well we always have open position for cheerleaders to root on and give support to our runners."

Mr. Nanaki finally spoke once more.

"Hmmm, I shall be the general. Very well, leave this to me."

"Ummm Sakuya I don't think that's what he..."

"Also, don't forget that the first-aid tent is also always in need of helpers if you can't decide on doing any kind of sports. So with that being said, class is dismissed."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Here we are the start of the sports festival. I never did really make up my mind for sure on what I was going to do, though I guess playing nurse today won't be a bad idea. As I walked over to the tent I was greeted by luckily not the schools doctor but by Yuuya instead.

"Ah salutations! Did you come to gaze into my eyes, hmm Mon Amie?"

"Ummm no, I had heard that the first-aid tent was shorthanded and thought I would come give a hand."

Really did he use the word salutations, I mean what kind of high school student use that word? Though Yuuya was a weird person; though not as weird as Okosan.

"Alas! Spured for the sake of medicine. I must now work even harder to prove my love. Anyways, I'm happy to have you here working. As you can see, we have plenty of work to be doing."

"Haha even though everyone is a human there still getting hurt on the obstacle course. Though I'm not surprised since I guess everyone must not be used to their new bodies."

Yuuya nodded in agreement, though I wondered in the back of my head if all these birds were happy with being a human or did they think that this was a nightmare for them.

"Yes that may be the case Mon Amie, though it's just tradition to have the course every year. Though if that doctor would show up we could be making some actual progress, but for some reason that weirdo hates the sun. He must be worried about his girlish looking complexion or something like that."

I laughed some when he spoke about the doctor, to think that someone like him would be thinking about his figure. Sure he's a doctor so he wants to be healthy but I don't think he would freak over something that teenage girls worry about on a day to day basis.

"Uh-oh, they started. We shall be getting busy with people now get ready Mon Amie."

"Roger that."

And so I spent my time during the sports festival patching up random injured students inside of the first-aid tent with Yuuya. I think I even learned some first-aid things from him as well, it was a time well spent."


End file.
